Dancing Queen
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Tired from her brand rehearsals, G!p Rachel decides to go to a strip club to relax and have some fun. There, she meets Quinn, known as the "Dancing Queen" and gets a private lap dance and a whole lot more.


**A/N: Because I missed writing heavy smut... But I couldn't help myself and put a little something else at the end besides just the smut. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Exhausted and stressed out from her band rehearsals, Rachel decided to spend her night by going to a strip club. The finest one in New York, as per Santana's recommendation. And Rachel believed her bandmate, because she knew that Santana loved going to strip clubs and finding a nice girl to fuck before they went on their gig.

As soon as she entered the strip club, she found women giving men and other women a lap dance, their breasts threatening to spill out of the sheer, lacy material. Onstage, a redhead was dancing, clad only in panties. Money pooled at her feet and some tucked on the garter of her panties, but Rachel didn't find herself getting completely hot and bothered.

The redhead then offered a private lap dance, but Rachel just shrugged and decided to wait for the next dancer. She watched as a middle-aged man followed the redhead into a private room, hearing the groans of disappointment coming from the other customers.

A little while later, a blonde came up on stage, honey golden tresses curled and framing the sides of her face and flowing past her back. She wore a bright cherry satin babydoll, her curves perfectly accentuated by the silky material, smooth and creamy thighs showing. And as she sauntered up on stage, hips swaying, Rachel caught a glimpse of a red thong and firm globes.

Rachel simply had to watch this magnificent creature dance and strip.

Music started to play, and Rachel felt the crotch of her jeans tighten as hazel eyes locked onto her. For a moment, she swore that the blonde directed a devious smirk at her as she casually dipped a finger inside her thong as she danced.

Rachel was mesmerized, her eyes stuck on the blonde as she swayed her hips in time with the music, hands roaming and legs opening. Pale hands slowly tugged on the babydoll, and Rachel whimpered at the sight of toned abs and pert breasts, rosy nipples straining in the air.

Caught in a trance, she pulled out her wallet and took a five one-dollar bills, carefully tucking them inside the garter of the blonde's thong.

Her finger warmed upon feeling alabaster skin, her dick now straining in her boxers as she imagined what the blonde would look like, stark naked in her bed and her pussy glistening with juices.

The blonde bended her knees, directly in front of Rachel. A flirtatious wink was directed at her, and Rachel fought back a whimper.

Honey golden hair flowed as the hazel-eyed beauty ran her hands across her torso, fingers grazing her breasts. Her movements were slow and sensual, causing the world to stand still around Rachel.

"She's called the Dancing Queen of this place. Very popular with the customers, both old and new. But she never strips down to nothing. Not even during a private lap dance," a blue-eyed blonde commented from beside her.

"Really? Why?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"She says that it's all about the teasing, and not the pleasing," the blue-eyed blonde laughed. "I'm Brittany, by the way."

"I'm Rachel," Rachel introduced herself, her curious gaze turned towards the hazel-eyed blonde twirling and rubbing herself against the pole.

"Maybe _you _could try. She's been staring at you since she got up there," Brittany giggled, and Rachel blushed and ducked her head as hazel eyes locked onto her again. "You seem pretty harmless compared to the other people here."

_If a woman with a cock could be considered _harmless_, _Rachel thought to herself.

"Okay, I need to go. Best of luck, Rachel," Brittany winked and happily bounced away, and Rachel smiled and nodded her goodbye.

Like Brittany said, the blonde ended her number while still wearing her thong. She quickly put down a hundred-dollar bill without thinking, smirking in satisfaction as the other people groaned in displeasure. The blonde arched an eyebrow in surprise, but took the money nonetheless and grabbed the babydoll from the ground.

"Follow me," the blonde husked, voice low and smoky.

Her throat constricted, Rachel nodded and followed the dancer towards a private room at the corner of the club, the music fading into nothing as the door shut close behind them.

"What's your name, baby?" the blonde asked as she pushed Rachel towards the couch, her hand resting above the brunette's breasts.

"R-Rachel," she managed to squeak out as the blonde straddled her thighs, top still bare.

"I'm Quinn," the blonde smiled, her lips dangerously close to Rachel's.

"H-hi, Quinn," Rachel stuttered, squirming as she felt Quinn's crotch rubbing against her straining erection.

Rachel's breath hitched at the intense hazel eyes that stared back at her, the vibrant green and gold swirling as they just stared at each other. Quinn made her a little nervous, but a _good _kind of nervous. She wondered why someone as beautiful as this angel perched on her lap chose to work as a stripper, but she wasn't judging. She was just really curious.

"You're cute," Quinn giggled, fingers gliding across Rachel's collarbone.

Rachel blushed and ducked her head, which was a big mistake because her cock stirred as she caught sight of perky breasts and rosy nipples. Her head snapped back immediately towards Quinn's face, earning a devious smirk.

"Like what you see?" Quinn purred and cupped her breasts for good measure.

Gulping, Rachel nodded, entranced by the vibrant colors of Quinn's eyes. With shaky hands, she hesitantly gripped the blonde's hips, fingers running across the smooth and pliant skin. Quinn smiled, soft and warm and not like the sexy smirk she had on stage.

"You know, you're the first customer to slap a hundred dollar bill for me," Quinn said conversationally, as though they were old friends and not meeting for the first time.

"Really?" Rachel asked in disbelief. She thought that it was a common occurrence for people to pay a huge amount to have someone as gorgeous as Quinn to give them a private lap dance, and she was surprised to know otherwise.

"Mmhmm," Quinn hummed, part of her face cast in shadow. "And you're the first not to zip open your jeans as soon as I enter the room."

"Oh. I just- I'm not exactly comfortable with my anatomy and I think that it's disrespectful to do that and act like you want something more than-"

Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn cut off her rambling by pressing their lips together. The blonde's lips were soft and full, and she tasted remotely of cherries. And God, Rachel wanted more.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. I think you're pretty sexy yourself," Quinn smiled, and Rachel nodded dumbly, still feeling the dancer's lips against her own. "And thank you. Most people forget that I'm a stripper, not a prostitute. So it's very nice of you to respect that."

"You're welcome," Rachel choked out as Quinn settled herself more comfortably above her lap, their crotches rubbing against each other.

"I think I can make an exception for you. I'll strip down to nothing, and then you can take me home and do whatever you want with me. Does that sound good?" Quinn asked, her hands resting on Rachel's shoulders.

"Y-you don't have to do that, Quinn. I'm perfectly fine with a normal lap dance, so you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Rachel babbled, while Quinn giggled again and shook her head.

"You're sweet, Rachel. And don't worry, okay? I want to do this. And I'm sure your little friend wants this, too," Quinn teased, settling her hand on the persistent bulge in Rachel's jeans.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, but the sensation of Quinn's warm skin against her fingers and reassuring hazel eyes convinced her that the dancer was completely fine with the idea of sex with her. Quinn looked at her expectantly, until finally, she nodded.

"O-okay. But I'm fully operational, by the way. I just thought you should know," Rachel offered, nervously tapping her fingers against Quinn's hips.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill. Cautionary measures," Quinn smiled, leaning in to peck Rachel on the lips before standing up from the brunette's lap.

She put her babydoll back on and hit play on the music player, a sultry song playing in the background. Quinn smirked and sang along, swaying her hips and spreading her legs as she bent her knees.

Rachel whimpered, feeling her cock twitch in her pants while Quinn ran her hands up and down her body. Slowly, the dancer pulled up her babydoll, exposing her porcelain skin and the swells of her breasts. Rachel gasped and resisted the urge to rub herself as Quinn played with her nipples, tweaking, twisting and rolling.

Quinn smiled and sauntered towards Rachel, hips swaying tantalizingly. She sat on the brunette's lap, facing forward.

"You can touch me," Quinn husked into her ear, ass grinding against the bulge in her jeans.

Rachel gulped and settled her hands on Quinn's creamy thighs, moaning at the feel of soft and milky skin. Quinn tilted her head backwards and cupped Rachel's jaw, singing directly into the brunette's ear. Rachel ran her hands up and down Quinn's soft curves, whimpering as the bulge in her jeans poked against the dancer's ass.

Lips glided along her jaw, and Rachel sucked in a deep breath as Quinn completely pulled off her babydoll, alabaster skin shiny with sweat. Quinn smiled and stood from Rachel's lap, swaying her hips as she slowly pulled down her thong, causing Rachel's head to spin. Finally, they dropped to the floor, pooling at Quinn's ankles and leaving her stark naked.

Rachel felt dizzy, her cock twitching in protest against her jeans as Quinn straddled her again, pussy warm and wet against her crotch.

"Oh my-" Rachel gasped, causing Quinn to laugh.

"Mmm, that feels _big_," Quinn purred, dragging her pussy against Rachel's straining and fully erect cock. "I wonder how your cock looks like…"

Rachel groaned, resisting the urge to buck into the warm weight of Quinn's pussy. Until Quinn unzipped her jeans and pulled out her rock hard cock from her boxers.

"Oh, _wow_," Quinn's eyes widened at the sight of Rachel's dick, long and thick and the veins pulsing, as though basking in the glorious attention it was receiving.

"_Fuck_," Rachel wheezed as Quinn gently squeezed the base of her length.

"It really is big," Quinn murmured, fingers tracing the veins that ran across Rachel's member.

Precum shuttled out of its tip, and Quinn swiped her thumb across the liquid and put it in her mouth, humming in contentment. Rachel moaned at the sultry sight, more so when Quinn _sucked _on her thumb, hazel eyes appreciative.

"Is it really no problem if you stop working for tonight?" Rachel asked, voice thick with arousal and a hint of worry. "I really don't want you to suffer because of… because of _this_," she added, gesturing to her cock.

Quinn shook her head and smiled, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. The brunette sighed at the contact, hands resting on the dancer's waist to keep her in place.

"You're very sweet for being concerned, but really, I don't mind at all. And besides, the total of one hundred and five dollars you gave me is more than enough," Quinn explained, dragging her nails against the nape of Rachel's neck. One of her weaker spots, if you will.

"I- okay," Rachel cleared her throat, patting the swell of Quinn's hips. "But I'd like to take you to my apartment. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Quinn nodded. "But let me take care of this first. I wouldn't want you to be in pain during the ride," she added, wrapping her hands around the thick stalk of meat teetering in between Rachel's legs.

Rachel groaned and lay slack against the couch as Quinn's hands pumped her cock. Quinn played with her balls, rubbing and stroking while fisting her length from the base up to the head. A guttural moan rumbled from Rachel's chest when Quinn dribbled spit on her cock, the wet sounds filling her ears. She thrust her hips into Quinn's hand, mouth hung open in sheer pleasure.

"Come for me, Rachel," Quinn commanded softly. God, Rachel loved hearing her name coming from this beautiful angel's lips. She felt like she could die right now, with warm and velvety hands bringing her pure bliss. And what better way to die than by an orgasm brought about by the hands of an angel?

"Holy- fuck!" Rachel groaned, blowing her load all over Quinn's palms and firm belly. "Oh my God…"

Quinn laughed as she drained the last of Rachel's cum. Feeling absolutely sated, Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, cock falling limp between her legs.

"You're amazing. I mean, wow. My own hands won't feel as good anymore," Rachel laughed hoarsely, shaking her head as Quinn kissed the tip of her cock before tucking it back inside her boxers.

"Mmm. You should be proud of your cock. It doesn't change the fact that you're still a gorgeous and sexy woman," Quinn smiled, patting Rachel's chest with her hand.

Rachel's heart fluttered in her chest at the sincerity in Quinn's eyes and voice. No one else had told her that she shouldn't be ashamed of her anatomy, and she felt her ego boost at the way Quinn smiled softly at her.

"You're very pretty too," Rachel blurted out, blushing when she realized what just came out of her mouth.

Quinn giggled and played with Rachel's hair. "Thank you."

"Would you like to go now? I'd rather return the favor in my apartment," Rachel said, patting Quinn's hips to let her get off.

"Okay. Wait here for me," Quinn said, kissing her tenderly before standing up.

Rachel nodded, watching as Quinn picked up her clothes and put them back on. The stripper blew her a kiss before sashaying out of the room, hips swaying seductively. Rachel closed her eyes and moaned upon remembering the sensation of Quinn's hands fisting her cock. She resisted the urge to rub herself to hardness, wanting to save her arousal for pleasuring Quinn.

"Ready to go?"

Quinn's husky voice snapped Rachel out of her daydream, her eyes flying open and landing on the blonde that was currently standing by the door. The dancer wore a white blouse and a pair of form-fitting jeans, making Rachel smile in silent appreciation.

Then she realized that it was chilly outside and that Quinn didn't appear to have a jacket. She quickly shrugged off her leather jacket and draped it over Quinn's shoulders, ignoring her cry of protest.

"You'll be cold," Quinn protested, attempting to shrug the jacket off. But Rachel was having none of it.

"It's fine. And my apartment is close by, so you don't have to worry," she said reassuringly.

"Fine," Quinn finally conceded and slipped her arms inside the sleeves.

Rachel grinned and took Quinn's hand, uncaring that it wasn't a normal thing she did with her past one night stands. Quinn's fingers felt nice against her own, her heart beating faster in her chest when the blonde locked them together.

She led Quinn out of the club and into the path of her apartment, her skin tingling in excitement as they arrived in front of the building. They went into the elevator, kissing heatedly as soon as the steel doors closed. She pushed Quinn up against the wall, tongues sloppy as they grinded against each other. Rachel groaned when she felt Quinn's thigh in between her legs, rubbing insistently against her crotch. She was _that _close to taking Quinn in the elevator, until she heard a dinging sound and saw the doors open to her floor.

They stumbled across the hall, and Rachel quickly unlocked her door and locked it once they were inside. By this time, her cock was fully erect and itching to be immersed in something hot and tight. Namely, Quinn's pussy.

Their lips were attached in a frenzied kiss, and they bumped into a few things along the way to Rachel's bedroom. Quinn's fingers were curled against Rachel's shirt, and they began stripping each other on the way. Clothes were strewn on the floor, and while Rachel liked her apartment neat and tidy, she didn't mind the trail of their clothes for the time being.

She desperately twisted the doorknob open, grunting as she stumbled backwards and onto her bed. Quinn was giggling, her hands roaming the flat plane of Rachel's stomach. Rachel laughed too, lying slack on her bed and clad only in her boxers. Quinn, on the other hand, only had a lacy jade green panties on, the crotch translucent and showing her pussy lips.

Rachel took the time to admire Quinn's alabaster skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Quinn smirked and peeled off her panties, exposing her soaked pussy. She sauntered towards the brunette and straddled her stomach, spreading her girl cum all over her stomach. Rachel groaned at the liquid heat that dripped on her stomach, watching Quinn's spread pussy lips gliding across her belly.

"Come here," she husked, motioning for Quinn to sit on her face.

Quinn complied and crawled up Rachel's body, planting her knees on either side of the brunette's head and slowly sank down. The musky and heady taste of Quinn's arousal filled Rachel's nostrils, making her groan in delight. Looping her arms around Quinn's thighs, she brought the stripper down and started to lap at her dripping pussy.

Rachel moaned loudly at her first taste of Quinn's sex. Her cock tented in her boxers as she slurped and sucked on Quinn's pussy lips, the filthy squelching sounds filling the whole room. She's eaten other pussies before, but Quinn's by far was the best she ever had. The tastiest and the best smelling of them all.

She latched her mouth onto Quinn's pussy, sucking steadily as warm cum flowed into her mouth. Looking up, she saw that Quinn had a death grip on the headboard of her bed, head thrown back and lips parted in loud screams. Rachel moaned and ate Quinn's pussy out eagerly, tongue flicking and swirling around her pink folds.

"Lick that pussy," Quinn groaned and started to roughly grind her pussy against Rachel's mouth.

Rachel sucked and nibbled on Quinn's pussy lips, her nose bumping her clit. Quinn humped her mouth in heat and shrieked in surprise when Rachel started to tongue-fuck her. Her hole clenched around Rachel's tongue, girl cum steadily dripping out.

"Ohhh fuck, baby!" Quinn whined. "Oh God, yes!" she screamed and came, her pussy squirting yet Rachel didn't cease her ministrations.

She continued to lap roughly at Quinn's pussy, drawing out the last of her juicy cum. Quinn moaned, her thighs trembling with the force of her orgasm, pussy quivering.

"Wow, you're so good at eating pussy," Quinn breathed out as she slumped on top of Rachel.

"I try," Rachel laughed, rubbing Quinn's arms soothingly. "Now, how about we get to the main event?"

"Sure. My pussy's been wanting your cock ever since I pulled it out of your boxers," Quinn purred, eyes filled with lust.

"Oh God," Rachel groaned, imagining how hot Quinn's sex would be around her thick meat. "How do you want to do this?"

Instead of answering, Quinn positioned herself on all fours and wiggled her ass.

"I want you to mount me, Rachel. Mount my wet pussy with that thick cock of yours," Quinn said lowly, reaching between her legs to stroke her cum-drenched pussy.

Rachel's cock twitched with every filthy word that Quinn said, and the blonde beckoned her over using her hand that previously rubbed her sex. With a small gulp, Rachel went on her knees and gripped her cock by the base. She rubbed the tip of her dick against Quinn's folds, dragging her juices against her clit.

Quinn mewled and moaned as the tip of Rachel's shaft spread her pussy lips apart, enjoying the sensation and the wet sounds it produced.

"Are you ready?" Rachel rasped. Quinn nodded vigorously, and with one clean thrust, Rachel sheathed the whole length of her cock inside her tight heat.

"Oh my God!" Quinn moaned. "Your cock fills my pussy up so _good_."

Rachel moaned in agreement, enjoying the way Quinn's pussy walls fluttered around her throbbing dick. It felt warm and tight, and absolute heaven for her cock. She leaned forward, molding her front against Quinn's back.

"Fuck me, Rachel. Pound me with that hot cock of yours. So big and so good," Quinn husked, thrusting her hips backwards.

And that was when Rachel took off. She pulled all the way out, causing Quinn to whine in displeasure. Smirking deviously, she _slammed _all the way in, earning a loud scream of her name. Quinn's hole stretched all the way for her cock, walls grasping possessively.

"Oh! OH GOD! OH MY FUCK!" Quinn's screams rose higher as Rachel fucked faster, filthy suctioning sounds bouncing across the walls of the bedroom. "Own that pussy!"

Rachel growled and roughly palmed Quinn's tits, her pace never slowing down. The headboard of the bed slammed against the wall, acting as a metronome for their rough fucking. Quinn's pussy felt hot around her cock, and Rachel has never felt anything this good before. Liquid heat dripped down Quinn's hole, scalding her shaft dripping down her balls.

"Your pussy is so perfect, Quinn. Tight and hot for _my. Big. Dick," _Rachel emphasized each word with harsh thrusts, and Quinn gasped and gripped the sheets tightly. "You gonna milk my cock? Do you want my thick jizz inside your hot pussy?"

"Yes!" Quinn squealed in delight as she bounced forward, their skins slapping and her pussy making all these naughty and sinful sounds. And so was her mouth; deep, lustful moans tearing through her soft lips. "I want your hot sperm inside my pussy. Want to feel it trickling down my thighs, baby!"

Rachel gasped and suddenly came, spurting thick ropes of hot cum inside Quinn's milking pussy. Her balls tightened as she was milked dry, down to the last drop. Quinn moaned in sheer pleasure, scalding Rachel's cock with girl cum.

"So warm and thick," Quinn moaned, squeezing her pussy muscles around Rachel's cock.

Rachel laughed and pulled out, groaning at the sight of the bulbous head of her cock coated in their combined cum. Quinn rolled on her back and spread her legs, allowing Rachel the view of her sperm streaming out of her pussy hole.

The view was absolutely obscene in the best way, and it brought Rachel's cock back to life. One thing good about a woman having a cock, she thought, was that she can have multiple orgasms. Certainly a plus for pleasuring Quinn.

Quinn smirked and dipped a finger inside her sex, coating it with Rachel's come. Bringing her finger to her lips, Quinn swirled her tongue around the digit, licking it clean.

"Mmm. Our cum tastes so good together," Quinn sighed as she leisurely stroked her pussy. "Taste it, Rachel. Lick my pussy and taste your sperm with my hot cum."

Rachel groaned and greedily licked Quinn's core clean, eliciting small gasps and moans of pleasure. She rutted her cock against the sheets while she licked Quinn's warm pussy with broad strokes of her tongue.

"Wow," Quinn giggled as Rachel crawled up her body, then wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Rachel smiled at the intimacy of their position and dragged her hands against the soft curves of Quinn's waist and hips. Teeth grazed her jaw, pale legs circled around her waist and pussy rubbing against her lower belly.

"This feels amazing," Quinn sighed as Rachel buried her face against honey tresses. "And are you normally this sweet with other women in bed?" she added as Rachel planted soft kisses around her neck and face.

"Nope. Unless you dislike it, then I can stop," Rachel said as she hovered above Quinn.

"I like it," Quinn smiled, beautiful and angelic and taking Rachel's breath away. "It doesn't make me feel debauched and a prostitute. Not even a stripper. I'm glad you saved me from the other patrons."

"Anytime," Rachel nuzzled Quinn's neck.

"I'm still up for a few more rounds though," Quinn said, keening into Rachel's body. "I haven't exactly had enough of you yet."

Rachel laughed and nodded, kissing Quinn softly as she plunged her hardened cock inside the blonde's waiting pussy. She felt Quinn's walls sucking in every inch of her dick, coating it with wetness. Her lips found their way towards Quinn's plush breasts, taking in what her mouth could allow. Below her, Quinn was moaning and thrusting back against her cock.

"Your pussy is so warm," Rachel sighed as she rolled her hips, the heat of Quinn's entrance welcoming every inch of her shaft.

Quinn sighed and raised her legs in the air, and Rachel clamped them together, making her pussy tighter than ever. She watched as her cock plunged in and out of Quinn's slick sex, groaning at the eroticism of Quinn's hole stretching around her thick meat.

"Fuck me some more, Rachel. Give my pussy more of your dick and jizz," Quinn moaned as she clenched around Rachel's member. Rachel moaned and increased her pace. "That's it…"

Rachel growled, spreading Quinn's legs wide in the air as she fucked faster into the blonde's reddened pussy, sweat trickling down her neck with the force of her thrusts. Quinn melted against the mattress, eyes rolled to the back of her head while Rachel's cock plunged in and out of her heat.

She couldn't get enough of Quinn.

"Squeeze my cock with your pussy, Quinn," Rachel groaned.

Quinn complied and _squeezed_, massaging Rachel's cock with practiced ease. Her dick slid into the deepest parts of Quinn's sex, sucking her in and wanting to milk her dry. Quinn placed her legs on Rachel's shoulders, and the angle allowed for the tip of her cock to hit her g-spot.

"Yes! Right _there_," Quinn gritted out, body arching off the bed. "Pound me right there, Rachel!"

Quinn screamed, pussy trapping Rachel's cock deep within as her orgasm crashed hard, legs trembling and pussy twitching as a strong stream of juices gushed out of her and soaking Rachel's cock. It was enough to send Rachel into her own orgasm, and with a loud groan, she shot her load deep inside Quinn's pussy. She continued to fuck Quinn, until her balls released every last drop of her sperm.

Rachel shuddered as she pulled out, and Quinn's hips twitched as the last of her orgasm ebbed away. Cum pooled in between Quinn's legs and onto the sheets, soaking them.

Again, she cleaned Quinn's reddened and beaten pussy with her tongue, moaning at the musky taste of their combined cum. After finishing, she lay beside Quinn and opened arms, smiling as the blonde melted into them.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly, brushing Quinn's hair away from her face.

"I'm good," Quinn answered. "What about you?"

"Absolutely great," Rachel responded as she pulled the covers above their flushed skin.

"You don't think any less of me, do you? I mean, I'm a stripper and well…" Quinn said self-deprecatingly, hiding her face in Rachel's neck.

"No, I don't think any less of you at all. I mean, what about me? I tend to have a lot of sex when I'm really burned out or when I have free time from my band," Rachel shrugged.

"Is that a band thing?" Quinn teased, nudging Rachel with her hips.

Rachel laughed. "I don't know. Maybe not every band member in the world. It doesn't mean I don't want to change, though."

"Yeah…" Quinn bit her lip and sighed. "I want to get out of this job, but I don't know if there are any decent jobs left out there."

Rachel thought long and hard about what Quinn said. She knew that it shouldn't be any of her business especially since they just met, but a part of her was unwilling to let go of Quinn just yet. Call her crazy, but there was already something about Quinn's bright hazel eyes and situation that drew her in.

"There was this coffee shop I used to work in back before me and my friends formed a band. We're all good friends with the owner there, and I'm sure that he'll make room for you if I ask," Rachel offered, hoping that Quinn would accept. She knew that some people had their pride and would refuse, but she just had to try.

For this angel in her arms.

When Quinn said nothing, Rachel tilted her jaw so that their eyes could meet. "He pays decently, and I'm not going to force you into accepting but… I just think that you deserve better than horny and grabby men and women looking at you like some sex object, when in fact, you're not. No one is."

"You're so kind, you know?" Quinn said softly, casting her gaze downwards. "But we just met. You barely know me to be doing all this," she whispered, gesturing to their intertwined bodies, "and more."

"Well, if you're not averse to it, I'd like to get to know you better. What you love doing, where you came from… anything even from inside that club," Rachel said, her heart beating faster at what she was about to say next. "Go on a date with me."

At this, Quinn's head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise. "Are you serious? You want to date a _stripper_?"

"If you still don't want to accept the offer, then yes. I promise I won't ask you for sex after tonight so that you know that my intentions are pure and honest. Date me, Quinn. I don't care if you're a stripper. You're still human like me. Like the rest of us," Rachel said seriously.

"You know what this means, right?" Quinn said, her jaw quivering and eyes shiny with tears. "You have to deal with the fact that I take my clothes off for other people. That some of them will be touching me in private."

"That's why I'm offering you a chance to get out. But even if you accept it right now or not, I don't care. I'm really stubborn when it comes to certain things, if you must know," Rachel said determinedly.

"You really are stubborn," Quinn laughed through her tears. Rachel chuckled and carefully wiped away her tears, noting how beautiful she was even when crying. "I'll think about it. Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel nodded and held Quinn close, hoping that this could be the start of something more. That Quinn would realize that she was worth so much more than this life she was leading.

Worth more than the Dancing Queen that she was called.


End file.
